


The Princess and the Pauper

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Daydreams [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-21
Updated: 1999-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander fantasizes that he is a brave knight saving Princess Buffy's kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Pauper

The princess ran to the knight, shining blond hair flying behind her. "Help me, brave Sir Knight!" Her large eyes were damp with frightened tears and her full lips trembled. "Raiders are attacking the castle! I barely escaped with my life!"

The knight dismounted, soft dark hair stirred by the gentle wind that caressed them both. He knelt before the lady and took her ivory hand, placing a gallant kiss there. "Lady, your desire is my purpose. Please, allow me to place my services at your command." He rose and bowed low. "I am Sir Alexander."

The Princess blushed, her expression coy and grateful at once. "I am Princess Buffy." She smiled hopefully at Sir Alexander. "You will help us, then?"

"In any way I can, Lady." He stepped closer, enclosing her slim shoulders in his strong hands. "Someone of your grace and beauty should have legions falling at her feet."

"There are none," she replied with a bewitching grin, "so dashing as you, Sir Alexander."

Staring into her eyes, the knight pulled the lady close and ran his fingers over her fair cheek. "Never have I seen a lady so delicate and beautiful. Princess, if I succeed in my quest, I would ask but one favor."

"What favor stirs your passion, Sir Knight?" the princess breathed.

"I would have your hand in marriage, that I may serve you throughout my days, Lady."

Smile bright as the sun, the princess replied, "Surely my father would consent to your wish. Certainly he will... as it is my wish too."

Sir Alexander leaned down to place a kiss on the divine lips of his lady love and-

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sleeping on the job again."

Xander's eyes flew open. "Huh?"

Buffy shook her head, blond curls bouncing. "Nothing. Me and Will are Bronzing. You game?"

"Yeah, sure. Just lemme call-"

"Anya? Meeting us there. C'mon," Buffy urged, tugging on his arm, "before the world needs us again."


End file.
